monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal
Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal is a racing video game released in 2003 by Ubisoft for the Playstation 2 and Gamecube. This game is licensed by Monster Jam and features many real-life monster trucks. A sequel to the game called Monster 4x4: World Circuit was released in 2006, but the game lacks the license to Monster Jam. Trucks (pre-unlocked) * Airborne Ranger * American Guardian * Blue Thunder * Bulldozer * Destroyer * Gunslinger * Iron Warrior * King Krunch * Madusa * Mountaineer * Power Forward * Prowler * Sudden Impact * Virginia Giant * Wild Hair Unlockable Trucks These trucks can be unlocked when you finish first place on the off-road circuits: * Avenger (Finish 1st place in the Kansas off-road course) * El Toro Loco (Finish 1st place in the Louisiana off-road course) * Eradicator (Finish 1st place in the Florida off-road course) * Grave Digger (Finish 1st place in the N. California off-road course) * Inferno (Finish 1st place in the S. California off-road course) * Maximum Destruction (Finish 1st place in the Illinois off-road course) * Predator (Finish 1st in the Minnesota off-road course) * Reptoid (Finish 1st in the New York off-road course) Cancelled/Beta Trucks A very large majority of the trucks that were planned, and added to the game, were cancelled and removed for unknown reasons. As it turns out, while there are only 23 trucks in the game, there was originally around 50 planned. Not all are known, but many have been found from press releases about the game, and beta screenshots. * Bad News Travels Fast * Beware of the Junkyard Dog * Blacksmith * Black Stallion * Bounty Hunter * Bustin' Loose * Dragon Slayer * Great Bite * He-Man Masters of the Universe * High Roller * Hot Wheels * Hulk * Lil' Miss Dangerous * Little Tiger * Monster Mutt * Obsession * Pony Express * Pure Adrenaline * Radical Rescue * Ragin Steel * Rollin' Thunder (Bendzick) * Samson * Scarlet Bandit * Spider-Man * Thrasher * Vette King * Wolverine Cancelled Courses Similarly, there were numerous cancelled courses. 30 stadium courses, off-road courses, and exhibition courses were initially planned, but only roughly one-third of said tracks made it into the game. Reception The game was met with very mixed to negative reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 48.71% and 48 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version, and 46.15% and 49 out of 100 for the GameCube version. Gallery M4X41.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the GameCube port of the game. m4x42.jpg|Mountaineer, as seen in the game. This design was never used on the real truck. bountym4x4.jpg|Bounty Hunter, as seen in the game. IMG 2248.PNG|Beta Bounty Hunter 6.jpg|Scarlet Bandit, as seen in the game. 69349459_1632744290193753_7531966933042724864_n (1).jpg IMG 2247.PNG|Predator with an unused flag IMG 2245.PNG|Destroyer with an unused flag IMG 2249.PNG|Eradicator with an unused flag IMG 2246.PNG|Unpainted beta Eradicator with a flag m4x46.jpg|During development, in offroad events flags were placed on the trucks, each showing the characters names from the game on each truck, depending on which truck they were driving. Notice the multiple Avenger's on the screenshot. m4x47.jpg|Hulk, as seen in the game. (It's icon can be seen on the left) m4x48.jpg|Thrasher, as seen in the game next to Robosaurus. Category:Monster Truck Video Games Category:Monster Jam Games